pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazim Ali
Kazim Ali (born 1971)Library of Congress Online Catalog: Kazim Ali is an American poet, novelist, essayist, and academic. Life He was born in the United Kingdom to parents of Indian descent, and raised in Canada and the United States. Kazim Ali received a B.A. and an M.A. in English Literature from the University at Albany, and an M.F.A. in Creative Writing from New York University.BOA Editions > Author Page > Kazim Ali In 2003 he co-founded the independent press Nightboat Books, and served as its publisher from 2004 to 2007, and currently serves as a founding editor.Nightboat Books > About Us: Editor Biographies Ali is an assistant professor of Creative Writing at Oberlin College and teaches in the Stonecoast MFA Program in Creative Writing at the University of Southern Maine. Previously, he taught in the Liberal Arts Department of The Culinary Institute of America, at Shippensburg University of Pennsylvania, and at Monroe College. His most recent books are The Disappearance of Seth (Etruscan Press, 2009) and Bright Felon: Autobiography and Cities (Wesleyan University Press, 2009). His honors include an Individual Excellence Award from the Ohio Arts Council. His poetry and essays have been featured in many literary journals and magazines including The American Poetry Review,[http://www.aprweb.org/issues/nov06/ali.html The American Poetry Review > Nov/Dec 2006, Vol. 35/No. 6 > Kazim Ali] Boston Review, Barrow Street, Jubilat, The Iowa Review, West Branch and Massachusetts Review, and in anthologies including The Best American Poetry 2007. Publications Poetry *''Unravelled''. Pittsburgh, PA: Guyasuta, 1992. * The Fortieth Day: Poems. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2008. * The Far Mosque. Farmington, ME: Alice James Books, 2005. ;Novels * The Disappearance of Seth. Wilkes-Barre, PA: Etruscan Press, 2009. * Quinn’s Passage. Buffalo, NY: BlazeVox Books, 2004. *''Fasting for Ramadam''. North Adams, MA: Tupelo Press, 2011. *''Sky Ward''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2013. Non-fiction * Bright Felon: Autobiography and cities. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2009. *''Orange Alert: Essays on poetry, art, and the architecture of silence''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2010. Translated *Marguerite Duras, L'amour (translated with Libby Murphy). Rochester, NY: Open Letter, 2013. *Suhrāb Sipihrī, The Oasis of Now: Selected poems (translated with Mohammad Jafer Mahallati). Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kazim Ali, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 22, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Kazim Ali profile & 5 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Kazim Ali b. 1971 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Prose * [http://bookcritics.org/blog/archive/SMALL_PRESS_SPOTLIGHT_KAZIM_ALI/ Essay: National Book Critics Circle Blog > Small Press Spotlight: Kazim Ali > A mini-essay: A Brief Poetics: to Layla Al-Attar > August 16, 2008] * [http://www.poetryfoundation.org/harriet/2007/04/poetry-is-dangerous-via-kazim-ali/ Essay: Poetry Foundation Blog Posting of Poetry Is Dangerous > By Kazim Ali] ;Audio / video *Kazim Ali at YouTube * Audio: Kazim Ali Reading for Fishousepoems.org ;Books *Kazim Ali at Amazon.com ;About *Kazim Ali at the Field Office *Oberlin College: Creative Writing Department > Faculty Bio > Kazim Ali * BOA Editions > Author Page > Kazim Ali * Kzzim Ali Official website * University of Southern Maine: Stonecoast MFA in Creative Writing > Faculty Profile > Kazim Ali * [http://www.kickingwind.com/101506.html Interview: KickingWind.com > October 15, 2006 > Every Other Day Interview with Kazim Ali] * Under A Warm Green Linden: Interview with Kazim Ali on The Far Mosque *[http://www.worldliteraturetoday.org/2013/july/sky-ward-kazim-ali Sky Ward reviewed] at World Literature Today Category:American poets Category:Writers from Ohio Category:New York University alumni Category:University at Albany, SUNY alumni Category:Living people Category:Oberlin College faculty Category:American academics Category:American essayists Category:American novelists Category:1971 births Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets